What If Battle: Nazo vs. Red Fury
This is a what if battle of Genki Dama's characters, Nazo and Red Fury. It might be a tense battle... or maybe not. Battle One: Battle in MYOWNHFIL As Nazo in his Humanoid form walks in MYOWNHFIL's Earth he senses something familiar enters in it. "Oh, Red Fury, nice to see you" and cheered up blows up a mountain. "You did not see me at all, but you know what I want for sure." says Red Fury. "Well, whatever you want, I will beat you, that is sure thing!" and trows a huge stone to Red Fury, only for Red Fury to catch it. "I hate stones, so, here, take it back" and trows it to Nazo. "So, we can start, right? Who am I asking, of course we can!" and increases gravity to extreme levels. "Gravity of Black Hole times 9001!" and starts laughing, thinking of his own victory. "Don't worry, I will kick your butt now or later. It doesn't affect me at all" Red Fury smirks and changes his eye into green. Then he instantly teleports to Nazo and uses Mass Punch, only to miss Nazo, which was behind Red Fury. But Red Fury changed his eye into orange and disappears, only to be behind Nazo, holding kunai by his throat, but Nazo now gets behind Red Fury, trying to choke Red Fury, but Red Fury disappeared as the contact was made, to appear, again, behind Nazo. This action continues for a whole minute, until Nazo uses Freezing Look, completely freezing Red Fury. "Hahaha, not anymore of moving! Hahahahaha! Now a finishing punch!" and he was about to punch Red Fury in his mask, but he failed to do it, due to Red Fury using orange eye. Then Red Fury disappears, and Nazo turns around, seeing Red Fury thousands of kilometers away. "I was waiting for you here! Hehehehe! But I will blow you up with 10% now." and instantly appears in front of Nazo, with his green eye activated. Red Fury was punched in the moment by a muscular Nazo, which is his 100% Humanoid form. "You cannot defeat me, Red Mask." said Nazo and kicks Red Fury as he was falling to MYOWNHFIL's Earth. "Heh" Said Red Fury while falling and destroyed Earth when landed. Then Red Fury comes and blasts Nazo away, hitting in Sun. As he hits it, Nazo absorbs whole light from it. Red Fury activates his red eye and absorbs whole Earth. Red Fury sends omniplexes of Mass Punches and Mass Kicks to Nazo, which Nazo did not manage to defend from, sending him far away in universe. "It looks alike I have to pick up one of my apples." and Nazo flies to empty space (invisible planet), grabs an apple from it and eats it. As he eats it he picks up Sonic Shoes. "Ragh!! Raaaaah!!" as he was transforming in his Beast form. Then he appears in front of Red Fury and punches him double Omniplexes of punches and kicks, now being equal to Red Fury. Red Fury, of course, defended from all attacks with no problems, and such being with Nazo, but Red Fury takes off his shoes with Kage Bushin, turning Nazo back to 100% Humanoid form. "Huh... Oh well, recreating gravity to OVER 9000 trillions!! Hahahaha! Ahahahahaha!" and gravity changes to extreme-extreme level, both Nazo and Red Fury managed to fly still, regardless of gravity. "Oh well, now this. Still not enough." and Red Fury activates white eye, completely denying gravitational force. Nazo then flies again to the planet that is invisible, eating all apples he could get, making Nazo even more buff. Then he flies to Red Fury in attempt to punch him, but Red Fury swiftly dodged him, but Nazo becomes even faster and punches Red Fury with Full Power Punch, sending him far away in planet Katchin, which he broke with hit. "Ugh, time to die, freaking bastard!" and activates his 100 percent strength, causing planet Katchin to be attracted by Red Fury, as with many other planets. Then he rushed towards Nazo with extreme speed. While Red Fury was "gathering planets", Nazo summoned Twelve Tails, that was so fast that collected so much of apples Nazo was eating that it was enough to get equal to Red Fury. Then Nazo rushes towards Red Fury. In no time they both found themselves on middle, clashing with each other and giving punches and kicks to each other, and it seemed as it was going forever, until they both punched each other in face, Nazo braking Red Fury's mask that shows Red having only one eye and it spitting blood and Nazo being punched on top of the head, which made universe go weird. They both fall at the same time, being obvious none is actually the winner. "H-hey Tobi" asks trough the pain Red Fury "how... much t-time we fought?" "Y-yea, kid, h-how much?" even Nazo asks "U-um... You have already stopped?! It was a half of a second sir! That is slow sir!" "Y-yea" smiles Red Fury, still trough the pain. Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If Category:Page added by GenkiDamaXL Category:Page created by GenkiDamaXL Category:Battle